m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Carthaginian Raid of Valeria
Was a war fought over Valeria, who at the time, was an ally of The North Korean Empire. Carthage declared war on Valeria on the 28th June 2013 beginning the war with the intention to raid the Valerian storages. Peace negotiations between Valeria and Carthage failed and North Korea intervened the war on Valeria's side. In response Carthage declared war on North Korea. Again no peace agreement could be reached and the war escalated when the VOC entered the war on the side of their ally Carthage. Valeria switched it's allegiance on 2nd July 2013 and turned against their former allies in North Korea, leading the VOC to their storages. Prelude For a long time there had been unrest among the nobles of the Carthaginian Empire and the Carthaginian Imperial Guard. For as long as mankind can remember the Carthaginian Empire and it's predecessors had been a nation of peace of prosperity. But many among the lords of the realm were looking forward to prove their worth in battle and to seek profit in war. Some, still resented Buddydog's thef of Terra Novan goods on the previous map, as he had never really paid for his crime. So when the Valerian leader Buddydog was heard to be duelling a fellow Valerian; a small task force of Nobles and members of the Carthaginian Imperial Guard headed by Guardscaptain Taesschen grabbed the opportunity and sallied forth to engage Buddydog and his faction. When the Carthaginian force arrived at the scene Buddydog and his fellow were gone and could not be found. The Carthaginian however found the Valerian storages to be ill-guarded. Carthaginian attack on Valeria Eventually the present nobility agreed with Queen Apple of Carthage, King of Albion to declare war on Valeria in order to raid them. The Carthaginian Guard constructed a makeshift tunnel under the Valerian keep, and proceeded to raid Valeria of its valuables. In retaliation, Buddydog requested for North Korean reinforcements who assisted in securing the keep. Over the following several days, Valerian forces launched surgical strikes against the Carthagian settlements, ransacking the Empire's farms and looting their public storage but failing to do any substantial damage to the Carthaginian economy. A game of cat and mouse ensued that lasted last until 1st July. On 1st July 2013, the Carthaginian Guard launched a siege of the Valerian keep protected by a join Valerian-North Korean force. After sustaining heavy casualties on both sides, the Cathaginians breeched and nearly secured the fortress. However, upon request of Buddydog, reinforcements from Raven launched a flanking maneuver and slaughtered the remaining Carthagian elements. After their failure to capture the Valerian keep in a siege, Carthage sued for peace with Raven for $15,000. Buddydog also extended a peace offer to Carthage upon condition of reimbursement for damages sustained in the war. However, the tables of diplomacy were to be decisively turned. After Raven left the war, Carthage called the VOC against North Korea. Later that week the Koreans tried to take the famous VOC Starfort to no avail http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GzdrF2NIVg. Valerian Betrayal against North Korea, 2nd July 2013 Elements inside Valeria resented their subservient status under North Korea, and so, motivated by Carthaginian agents, were led into thinking that the southern allies could defeat the Koreans, and give Valeria independance. Guided by the Valerians, a raid was mounted on the Moaterland and all chest with valuables were opened by the rebel Valerians in hope of diminishing the North Korean war effort. Valerian Revolution, 4-7th July 2013 Outraged at the decision of his officers of betraying North Korea, Buddydog and his closest, let the North Koreans slaughter them so that his faction could be annexed as a punishment for the betrayal. The loyalist were specially recentfull of the rest of the faction due to the fact that the war had started because North Korea had come to their aid. The revolution achieved its goal and the northern power annexed its previous vassal. North Korea and VOC/Carthage white peace, 8th July 2013 North Korea and VOC/Carthage agreed to a white peace with the terms that Carthage and VOC will not attack North Korea's vassals in the future. Aftermath Buddydog made a new faction alongside his loyalist called CCCP and again became subservient to North Korea. Meanwhile the rest of Valeria, led by Praetoriian, were admitted into the ranks of Raven.